¿Lo hice bien?
by natsuri1416
Summary: Muchas veces aparentamos odiar a las personas, cuando sabemos que en el fondo las queremos. Pero hay veces que por no querer demostrarlo es demasiado tarde, y las personas salen heridas por demostrar su amor o su respeto...


¿Lo hice bien?

 **ok sieeempre escribo de ladybug peeero hoy quise hacer esta porque me inspire al ver la imagen y pueees...no se quejen¡ ademas este sera como un anuncio también porque haré una serie de fanfics o un nuevo fanfic con dos OC`S que invente y luego haré una portada para que vea como son y todo, pero en fin, esta historia e de los famosos cortos de villanous y pues no es demenhat tal cual pero ojala les guste, en fin vamos por la historia**

Héroes y villanos siempre existirán, siempre habrá peleas y siempre habrá un ganador y un perdedor. En este caso la organización black hat fue la ganadora...por desgracia fue una victoria con algunas consecuencias Todo empezó por que black hat estaba discutiendo con flug porque estaba esperando un arma que había pedido desde hace una semana; nuestro cariñoso 505 estaba persiguiendo una pequeña mariposa y cierta chica...corrección la única chica de la organización estaba haciendo de las suyas para llamar la atención de cierto ser demoníaco. Luego de cada quien volviera a hacer sus cosas sonó el teléfono de la oficina de black hay y este contesto sentándose en su silla. -black hat organization a sus órdenes-mientras black anotaba a que héroes querían que destruyeran 505 paso por su oficina abrazando a demencia. -ok oso este es el plan, tu le das un abrazo de oso muy peligroso y luego yo voy y lo rescato para que se fije en mi y...- -¡DEMENCIA, FLUG, 505 VENGAN AQUÍ!-se escucho el grito y en menos de 10 segundos todos los mencionados aparecieron frente a su jefe. -tenemos un trabajo grande así que quiero que traigan todo lo necesario vamos a derrotar varios héroes-black hat empezó a reír de forma maligna mientras flug tenía un mal presentimiento. Luego de unas horas de pelear con un grupo grande de héroes sólo quedaba uno, Flug ya no tenía otra arma para usar contra el héroe, 505 estaba en el piso llorando por una herida que tenía en el brazo y black hat se encontraba recuperando aire ya que un héroe lo había dañado...la única en pie era demencia. Demencia veía a su amigo flug y 505 preocupada, que aunque no lo pareciera ella si los quería, en el fondo pero lo hacia, y ver a su amor platónico herido fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Demencia se puso furiosa y agarro una espada de un héroe que habían derrotado anteriormente y se acerco corriendo al héroe queriendo matarlo, pero nunca se espero que el héroe sujetada la espada y de la arrebatara mientras veía a demencia con una sonrisa burlona-Ooh pequeña, ¿no sabes que las niñas pequeñas no juegan con armas tan peligrosas?-y después de decir eso lanzo a demencia hacia una estructura que ya estaba muy debil por la pelea y tras el impacto de demencia este termino calléndo sobre ella. Black hat y flug al ver eso abrieron los ojos como platos, y 505 se puso más triste al ver a su amiga siendo aplastada, todos los varones vieron al héroe furiosos. Todo lo que paso después fue tan rápido, 505 se lanzo contra el héroe lanzándolo contra una pared aun llorando tanto por su herida como por demencia y luego fue corriendo a la estructura caída para sacar a demencia, flug saco de su bata su último recurso, era un prototipo de un rato láser mortal pero esperaba que sirviera, le apunto al héroe y le disparo dándole justo en el estómago para después de eso correr a ayudar a 505. Y por último black hat, este saco unos tipo tentáculos pero muy filosos de su espalda y se los clavó al héroe en la cabeza, pecho y más partes vitales asesinando al héroe dejándolo tirado, luego de eso fue donde los demás y vio que ni flug ni 505 lograban hallar a demencia, así que hizo habilidad de sus poderes demoniacos e hizo que todos los escombros flotarán viendo ahí herida a demencia. El demonio se acerco a la chica y la cargo notando que estaba medio consciente, la cargo al estilo novia y demencia vio q su jefe con una ligera sonrisa-¿l-l-lo hice bien?-luego de por eso por primera vez black hat vio a demencia triste y empezó a caminar junto a sus compañeros a casa, para curar a su amiga.

 **...que he hecho?¡ *se limpia la nariz y los ojos* mi 505 mi flug aaah¡pero bueno ojala y sea de su agrado y buueno los veo en la siguiente historia, agreguen a favoritos y dejen review...que? aaah si la historia de felix y julieta la seguiré pronto ya que por unas razones no me llega la inspiración de lo que hago en la escuela asi que sean pacientes ploox y bueno nos leemos a la próxima**


End file.
